Project management is the process of managing the various tasks in a given project. Some tasks produce outputs called deliverables. For example, a deliverable of a construction task is a constructed structure. As another example, a deliverable of a software coding task is the code for the software.
Some tasks in a project depend on other tasks. For example, the construction task of an above ground structure of a building cannot be started in a construction project until the construction task of the below ground foundation is completed. As another example, a software product cannot be tested before the software is coded.
A Project Management (PM) application is a software tool, which facilitates the planning of the various tasks in a project. For example, among other functions, a project management application configures the dependencies between the tasks in a project plan, and tracks the deliverables from the tasks in the project plan. A project plan is a manner of identifying, representing, and arranging the tasks of a project in a project management application.